


To Escape Death Due to Boredom, Plan Your Future Wedding

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Teenagers, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve and Sam's brains are threatening to drool out of their ears in Government, and what other way to escape death due to boredom than texting each other and planning their future wedding?But when they get caught they don't get detention. They get suggestions.





	To Escape Death Due to Boredom, Plan Your Future Wedding

* * *

Objectively, yes, it is bad to text during class, but when that class is Government and one might die from boredom it becomes survival. At least that’s what Steve tells himself when he pulls out his phone and sends a text to his boyfriend, Sam.

_Steve: Hey is your brain about to drool out of your ears too?_

Steve sees Sam pick his phone off his desk and laugh, throwing a smile over his shoulder.

_Sam: It’s already started_

Steve smirks. _I think I have a great topic to stop it._

_Sam: Save me_

_Steve: You’re gonna marry me one day right?_

Sam laughs across the room and a few people give him a weird look but he ignores them, texting back, _Of course sweetie_

Steve tries to act like the name doesn't make his heart beat like crazy. _Okay so let’s talk about our wedding like when should we do it?_

_Sam: when we haven't been within two feet of any educational shithole for at least three years_

Steve snorts behind his hand and replies _I meant more like the season but that's good too_

_Sam: oh lol let's do it in summer_

_Steve: there'll be bugs everywhere and I want an outdoor wedding :-(_

_Sam: of course you've thought about this already fine. Y'know there's probably gonna be bugs anyway we should do it inside_

_Steve: NNNNOOOOO_

_Sam: stop it_

_Steve: we're coming back to this. What should our colors be? I vote for red and blue and of course white_

_Sam: ... Steve…. that's just the fucking flag_

_Steve: oh right. Damn_

_Sam: we can do teal and magenta tho that'd be nice_

Steve smiles and is about to type out a response when a throat clears above him. He purses his lips and slowly looks up at an unimpressed Mr. Smith.

“You know the rule, hand it over.” He says, and suddenly Steve is wondering whether escaping death by boredom was worth it when he forgot Mr. Smith likes to read texts to the class. Steve hands his phone over and drops his forehead onto the desk with a bang.

Unfortunately it’s not hard enough to knock him out as Mr. Smith reads the entire conversation between him and Sam which is just fucking hilarious to everyone else.

“So instead of listening to me tell you how the country works, you two decided to plan your future wedding.” Mr. Smith says, Steve’s classmates laughing again.

He’s ready to dive out the window until Madison says, “Spring weddings are always really pretty, you guys should have one of those.”

Steve lifts his head and his eyes lock with Sam’s, his boyfriend raising a hopeful eyebrow that this may not end with them being the biggest dorks in the school. No, actually, that’s pretty unavoidable at this point, but maybe they can salvage _something_ of their dignity.

“Spring weddings are pretty dope, and I dig the color scheme. Are you guys gonna have live music?” Zeke asks, looking between Sam and Steve who are completely dumbfounded.

Steve shakes his head, “I-I don't know, may-”

Sam holds up a hand and cuts him off, “A DJ, unless we can convince Beyonce to play out our wedding— it’s a DJ.”

“That _is_ less expensive, makes sense.” Mr. Smith adds, cupping his chin like the topic of their future wedding is suddenly as important as checks and balances.

Steve catches Sam’s eyes and they both share the same look of disbelief — _what the fuck is happening? Is the class really helping us plan our future wedding right now?_

Sydney gasps, “Oh, but the flowers! Flowers really make a wedding, y’know? We can’t forget about the flowers.”

“I love a good peony myself.”

“Yeah, you can never go wrong with a perfect peony, but lilies are classic.”

At this point the whole class is involved and Steve can barely identify who’s speaking before someone else joins in.

The discussion gets so serious Steve actually turns to a new page in his notebook to take notes:

     — Outside Spring Wedding

     — Colors: Magenta + Teal

     — DJ

     — Flowers: Peonies/lilies?

     — Convince Sam of having a theme

Steve sighs with a smile and leans back in his seat, “Thanks, guys, this was a lot of help.”

“You’re welcome, now you can plan your honeymoon in detention.” Mr. Smith replies, smiling.

“Oh, come on!” Sam shouts.

“Okay, you two get a pass this time because you’re like the cutest couple in the school, but _don't_ text in my class again. Trust me, I _know_ this stuff is boring!”

Madison replies, “You’re right, Mr. Smith, it is. We should all take a break to discuss honeymoon locations.”

Smith groans from behind his desk, rolling his eyes as he sighs, “Fine. So what, Sam, Steve, you goin’ the island route?”


End file.
